wynonnaearpfandomcom-20200213-history
Waverly Earp
Waverly Earp is the younger sister of Wynonna and Willa Earp. Raised by Ward Earp, Waverly never felt the love of her father, only understanding later in her life when she learns that she is in fact not an Earp, being a product of her mother Michelle's affair with the angel Julian. Waverly is the girlfriend of Nicole Haught. Biography Early life Waverly Earp is the youngest Earp sister. Neither her father nor her mother were present in her youth: her mother having been institutionalized when she was six. The same year, Waverly was tricked by her "imaginary friend" Bobo to plant a talisman that would neutralize the ammolite on their land. With this, the Revenants were able to enter their home and abduct her older sister Willa. She also witnessed Wynonna accidentally shoot their father while trying to protect them from the Seven. Wynonna eventually left Purgatory and Waverly stayed behind. She grew increasingly interested in the Earp Curse and geared her education towards researching it and the outlaws Wyatt Earp had killed, earning herself a degree in Ancient Cultures and Languages via correspondence. In contrast to Wynonna, Waverly has a more optimistic attitude towards breaking the curse despite not being the Heir herself. At times, Waverly bitterly wondered why she couldn't break the curse herself, not realizing that it was because she wasn't an Earp to begin with. Season 1 Wynonna wants Waverly to be safe and tells her that she is supposed to be normal. Waverly, on the other hand, wants to be useful and protect Purgatory, her "home." However, helps Wynonna track down Revenants with her researching skills. Waverly used to work at Shorty's as a waitress and at the police station as a researcher for the Black Badge Division. Throughout the course of Season 1, Waverly questions her sexuality when she meets and finds herself falling in love with Nicole Haught. Season 1, Episode 13, Waverly appears to have been possessed by an unknown evil entity, which later turns out to be the demon Mictian, which causes her to act erratically. Mictian later discharges out of Waverly and goes into Wynonna. In Purgatory Waverly first appears as Champ Hardy's girlfriend, bursts into the room holding a shotgun and starts firing shots at her cheating beau's mistress. When the smoke clears, Waverly recognizes the mistress as her sister Wynonna. Waverly was more than glad to see her sister, since Wynonna had left Purgatory three years ago and they hadn't seen each other ever since. But coincidentally, the time that Wynonna came back, she turned 27, which makes Wynonna the Earp heir, which Waverly fears that a curse has returned upon the Earp family and Purgatory, which is a curse that only the Earp heir can put an end to. holding a shotgun.]] During Wynonna's absence, Waverly had built up quite a huge appetite on breaking the Earp Curse. Waverly wants to use Peacemaker to beat down the revenants, but Wynonna won't let her endanger herself. Wynonna goes to Shorty's to settle her nerves, Wynonna haunts the bar, where a dandily-dressed stranger shows particular interest in both Wyatt Earp and his gun. We'll come to learn that this stranger is a man by the name of Doc Holliday, who was Wyatt Earp's right hand man, now come back to make nice with all the outlaws he helped kill. It also appears - based on the ring on Doc's finger - that this is the person that came outta the well. It's a regular, weird, extended family reunion up in Purgatory. When Wynonna returns to her aunt's place from the bar, she finds Gus has been brutally beaten by the gang. Before she passes out, Gus tells Wynonna that they've taken Waverly. Wynonna wastes no time in tracking her down. Wynonna finds her sister with a noose around her neck and a chair on the tip of her toe, almost hanged, at their childhood home. Revenant Malcolm Ramaker and his posse of returned dead have got the place on lockdown. They strike Wynonna a bargain: Peacemaker, or her sister's life. Wynonna introduces a third option. First she lures one of the Revenants to a motorcycle, which she promptly explodes. Then, with a single ricocheting bullet she sends Ramaker back to hell and shreds the rope to set her sister free. saved by Wynonna from revenant gang.]] But Wynonna forgot about the third Revenant, and is all out of bullets to subdue him. Just in the knick of time, a shot coming from up in the hills takes out the demon — but no one can figure out who shot it. Deputy Marshall Dolls descends on the scene, albeit just a tad late, and provides shelter for the sisters. Dolls puts it straight to Wynonna: unless she wants to be tried for homicide, she's got to team up with him to defeat the Revenants. Wynonna has no choice but to fall in line. In Keep the Home Fires Burning, Waverly first appears when revenant Red winds in Shorty's, where Waverly works, and it's there he aims to wrestle Peacemaker from Wynonna. But when he gets the gun in his palm, the thing burns his hand and he is forced to drop it. Wynonna picks up Peacemaker, and aims it between Red's eyes and sends Red back to hell. Later, Waverly is seen trying to fix a beer dispenser in Shorty's, a new Purgatory police officer comes into the bar to introduce herself to the bartender. Waverly tries to dry her shirt since beer from the beer dispenser sprayed beer on her shirt, but realises that her shirt is too wet, so she changes her shirt. While changing, Waverly gets stuck with her shirt, she asks the Officer to help her to change her shirt. After changing, Waverly owes the cop a favor, so she asks Waverly if she could buy her coffee tonight, but Waverly states that she is in a relationship with a boy-man, so the Officer leaves her card for Waverly, and Waverly learns that the Officer's name is Nicole Haught. When the Revenant boss man Bobo Del Rey hears of how Red was vanquished at the hands of Wynonna and the unforgiving barrel of Peacemaker, he resolves to hire the Shadow Assassin Jim "Killer" Miller to take down the Earps. Meanwhile, Doc, uncharacteristically disguised in street clothes, goes snooping around Waverly's apartment looking for whatever Earp good he can get his hands on to appease Bobo. After finding a small roster of the undead outlaws, he's interrupted by Wynonna, who dropped in to find her sister. Instead Wynonna gets in a bit of a shoot out with Doc, who looks like a regular burglar. Doc's a quick draw, and shoots the Peacemaker out of Wynonna's hands before she can connect. In order to beckon the Shadow Assassin, and get in Bobo's good graces, Doc offers up a blood sample. Throwing the booklet of outlaws' names into the Shadow Assassin's lair successfully calls him forth. He's a shrouded, tall character with beady eyes that shine like candle flames. In a word, creepy. But there's a caveat: because the booklet was technically Waverly's property, the Shadow Assassin is headed for her. After doing some mystical digging, Dolls learns that the Earp Homestead was built on a bedrock of mineral that tends to attract evil, and that somewhere on the property is a special talisman that could come in handy in warding off Revenants. When Wynonna tells him that the sky over the house has gone dark, Dolls closes his books and hightails it over to her. While memories of burying the talisman come back to Waverly, a strange presence descends upon them, and Wynonna tells her sister to go inside. The Shadow Assassin has arrived, living up to his name; and into one of his shadows went Peacemaker, the last place it should be. Wynonna and Waverly go out to the pet cemetery to dig up the talisman when Dolls arrives, having retrieved Peacemaker from out the shadows. While Killer Jim is occupied with mistakenly trying to kill Waverly, Wynonna shoots him from behind before blowing his brains out. Levi the Revenant, who's always lurking around trying to spot the action, tries to get his hands on the dug-up talisman. But Dolls knocks him out. Instead of killing him, Wynonna sends Levi back to the Revenant camp with a message: she's going to "blow them all to hell.". In Leavin' On Your Mind, Waverly first appears at Dolls' office, Waverly explains her research and theories into the Revenant epidemic to the Deputy and Wynonna. In particular, the Revenant camp is contained in the Ghost River Triangle, a territory as cursed as it is neatly geometrical. The Revenants trapped inside the triangle can't escape, lest they suffer untold agony. While sweeping up her documents, Waverly comes across a tattered old photo of Doc Holliday, who looks suspiciously like the well and historically dressed stranger that's been hanging around the bar lately After Shorty's death, Champ and a teary-eyed Waverly reconcile. The younger Earp sister even shows some warmth for Office Haught, who has a bit more tact than her gloating boyfriend. A distraught Wynonna returns home where she finds, to her surprise, the stranger about town she's known as Henry. He wants to dispel any misunderstandings right away, and introduces himself for who he really is: Doc Holliday, right hand man to Wyatt Earp, right hand man to the Earp family. Wynonna is outright flabbergasted. In The Blade, Wynonna is not convinced that Doc Holliday is who he says he is, and urges the town odd ball she knows as John Henry to prove himself. To do that, she takes him to a dirt patch and has him demonstrate his sharp-shooting capabilities on a handful of household objects (beer bottles, wine bottles, playing cards, a nickel). He even hits his mark while blind folded. Turns out, Doc made a bargain to achieve eternal life, and ageless dashing good looks, after he and Wyatt Earp had a falling out. Back in town, a Revenant has claimed the life of one Megan Lynchford, by coming through a mirror and slicing her throat with a razor blade. Dolls and Wynonna investigate the crime scene where the two most prominent pieces of evidence are Megan's lifeless, bloodless body and the mirror on which is written "Repent Sinners." But besides that, nothing out of the ordinary. At the police headquarters, Waverly posits that a Revenant Father Robert Malick might be behind this spectral murder, considering he was convicted in his former glory of murdering women and being a bummer. Later at Shorty's, Doc comes upon a fellow boozer in the bathroom who's fallen victim to the barber Revenant's blade, and catches a glimpse of the barber in the mirror. Only problem is that when Waverly enters the bathroom, she sees Doc with a drawn knife in self-defense, and immediately assumes he's to blame for the murder. Dolls takes Doc into custody, where he subjects him to a one-on-one interrogation, but Holliday has nothing to divulge. It's a clash of the titans. While Wynonna hops around town trying to apologise up to every person she's jilted, Dolls goes shopping for items he will use to turn the barber's reflection into killable flesh and blood; and you can't find that stuff at Costco. Waverly heads to Doc Holliday's cell where she offers the inmate freedom in exchange for identifying the latest killer, which he does gladly: August Hamilton, the once-barber of and keeper of the town's dirty secrets. And the harshest aftershave west of the Mississippi. Meanwhile at the Black Badge headquarters, Dolls has set up a black arts trap using tools and knowhow he picked up from his time in the Middle East, which he hopes will draw August out from his reflective shelter. Waverly, studied in ancient languages, delivers an incantation that draws spirits from the underworld to the present. A few even inhabit Dolls and take him for a fox trot around the room, and Doc has to stun the Marshall with a Taser to prevent him from going berserk. The barber is called forth, and Wynonna shoots his reflection with Peacemaker; Dolls has stopped breathing — forcing Wynonna to give mouth-to-mouth, he lives. When he regains consciousness, Dolls tells Wynonna that the barber was just toying with them, and that he's still swinging his blade with impunity. So Wynonna gets an idea. Wynonna, Waverly, and Doc track down August at Big Deep Lake, where the barber is hiding out. He springs from the murky depths to surprise Wynonna, running his blade across her throat. Wynonna realizes that the person she's wronged the most is her sister Waverly, as Wynonna became the "chosen one" and Earp heir rather than Waverly. When she realizes this, Wynonna regains her power over the barber and escapes his grasp. Then Wynonna sends him back to hell. In Digging Up Bones, Wynonna's having bad dreams, a fringe benefit of the Earp family curse, and a consequence of all the revenge she's been getting. But Waverly is concerned that Wynonna might be heading for the deep end if she's not watchful. The next day, Dolls takes Wynonna for a personal meeting with Judge Cryderman, the less-than-dependable magistrate presiding over the town of Purgatory. When Dolls raises his concerns about Bobo Del Rey's criminal activity, in particular a mysterious and heavily guarded crate Dolls saw him receive. After listening to Dolls, the judge says that there is nothing that he can do, so he gave dolls a search warrant into one of the trailers in the park. Turns out, Dolls is going to use the search warrant to wage some good old fashioned search and seizure on Bobo's grounds. While the trailer park people are all out and about in a tizzy, Waverly will snap pics of all interested parties, and then have Doc Holliday cross-reference those photos to identify his old Revenant buddies. Except for some reason the trailer park is practically empty, and there's no sign of criminal activity in Bobo's humble abode. Seems like Bobo was tipped off. Frustrated and desperately seeking the last two Revenants present when her father died, Wynonna loses her cool and starts fighting with the revenants and taking names. Except with less emphasis on the name-taking. After the scuffle, Dolls arrests Bobo (for resisting arrest) and takes him to the station. But he's not confident the charges are going to stick long enough for him to find the crate. Instead, he's got to go back to Judge Cryderman and assure him that things are going well. In the interrogation room, Bobo is paid a visit by Waverly, who wants to know why he chose to manipulate her as a young girl, to which Bobo responds that he sees deep, dark things in her. The elder Earp sister arrives, and draws Peacemaker on Bobo. But through some sleight of hand he's able to grab the pistol and brandishes it at Wynonna instead. But before things can get too far out of hand, Bobo's lawyer Miss Storm arrives to get her client out of jail. Later, we see Miss Storm encounter Doc. He freaks out, Miss Storm is Constance Clootie, the witch that caused his immortality and threw him down a well. She's the woman he's been seeking revenge on. After Wynonna leaves the station, Wynonna gets hijacked in her car by a guy looking to talk to Bobo. Doc and Waverly, sensing something's up, trail fast behind her. Meanwhile back at the Judge's lair, Cryderman tells Dolls that the Marshall's superiors have been calling, questioning his judgment. Out on the highway, Wynonna breaks free of the hijacker's grasp before she's intercepted by her sister and Doc. Turns out the Doc and the hijacker, Fish, are old-buddies-old-pals. Fish says that though he doesn't have the names of the remaining Revenants that took Wynonna's father, he does have a picture with all seven of them, and will show it to her, for something in return. He wants Wynonna to help reunite him with his Revenant photographer lover, whom he promised to meet back up with when they regenerated. Only problem is, this photographer made a dirty deal with Bobo that went south. In Constant Cravings, Coming Soon In Walkin' After Midnight, Coming Soon In Two-Faced Jack, Coming Soon In Bury Me With My Guns On, Coming Soon In She Wouldn't Be Gone, Coming Soon In Landslide, Coming Soon In House of Memories, Coming Soon In I Walk the Line, Bobo Del Rey tells Waverly that she is not an Earp. Season 2 In Steel Bars and Stone Walls, Coming Soon In Shed Your Skin, Coming Soon In Gonna Getcha Good, Coming Soon In She Ain't Right, Coming Soon In Let's Pretend We're Strangers, Coming Soon In Whiskey Lullaby, Coming Soon In Everybody Knows, Coming Soon In No Future in the Past, Coming Soon In Forever Mine Nevermind, Coming Soon In I See a Darkness, Beginning right where the previous episode left off, Widow Mercedes arrives at Nicole's house believing that she possesses the third seal, which is later revealed to be Bulshar's ring. Widow Mercedes physically attacks her as she denies having any knowledge of it's location. Waverly orders the widow to get away from her as she enters the scene, breaking a stick over her knee and engaging in combat with faux-cedes as Nicole tries to get her weapon. She is soon overtaken by the Widow, forcing Nicole to forget the gun she was heading toward. She rushes to aid the younger Earp by placing the wife in a headlock. Widow-Mercedes responds by biting down on Nicole's arm, before realizing that the redhead's ignorance about the whereabouts of the seal was genuine. She disappears, leaving Waverly to tend to Nicole, who is quickly fading as she dials 911. Wynonna is visiting the "real" Mercedes- or, what's left of her- when she hears Waverly pleading with the doctors as an unconscious Nicole is wheeled into the emergency room. She briefly recognizes one of the nurses who tend to Nicole as Mattie, the powerful blacksmith who bound her to the skull of one of Constance Clootie's sons in the first season. However, she quickly deduces that the woman is her twin sister, Gretta Perley , also known as the Iron Witch. She collapses into the Wynonna's arms after Nicole is taken away, going on to explain what had just happened to her and Dolls. She admits her infidelity as she rambles, also revealing Rosita's status as a revenant to Wynonna in the process. As she reveals Widow-Mercedes motive for attacking Nicole, Wynonna assures her that the third seal is safe, though Waverly becomes angry over Wynonna's knowledge of the ring's location, citing Nicole when her sister defends her secrecy with the idea that having the whereabouts of the seal be limited information would keep people safe. Widow-Beth confronts Waverly as she steps outside to catch her breath, criticizing her sister's methods for obtaining the final seal, but ultimately commends her for biting Nicole, because it would give Waverly motivation to find the ring for her. Waverly initially denies the Widow's offer, but begins to concede once Beth points out that standard operating procedures would not cure Nicole. She cites the gruesome death of Juan Carlo for emphasis, offering an antidote for their concentrated venom in exchange for the third seal. Dolls intercepts her as she comes back inside, brushing off the interaction as she questions him about Nicole's status. She rushes to the room as Dolls reveals that Nicole would not go into a medically induced coma, which would slow the venom's effects, without speaking with Waverly first. The two woman share a heartbreaking conversation, wherein Nicole addresses Waverly as though it would be the last time they'd be able to speak. Waverly assures Nicole that the team would find a cure before watching Nicole get put under. Waverly, Wynonna, Dolls and Jeremy deliberate the possibility of developing a cure for Nicole, deducing that they would need to obtain more venom from one of the Widows to do so. Waverly has a small breakdown as she questions what would happen if they couldn't do it, and questions if holding onto the seal is worth losing Nicole. Wynonna assures her that losing Nicole is not an option, and asks her to stay behind at the hospital as they go off to track Widow-Mercedes and test cures on non-human subjects. She runs into Nedley after Widow-Beth confronts her outside the hospital a second time, and the sheriff reveals that he called Nicole's next of kin in the wake of her attack. He doesn't tell Waverly who that is, despite her knowing that Nicole doesn't keep in contact with her parents. Waverly returns to Nicole's room, where she find another woman looking through her toxin screening. After some small talk, the woman reveals herself as a doctor and Nicole's wife, Shae Pressman. The two discuss the redhead's status, and Shae points out that Waverly was the one who called the emergency in. Waverly fabricates the event, saying that she stumbled upon Nicole after the attack. She changes the subject quickly, asking how the two women came to know each other. Shae details their spur-of-the-moment romance just outside Las Vegas, chalking up the marriage to the excited fervor of a Britney Spears concert and a big win at the slot machines. Nicole starts to wake up in the middle of the conversation, and Waverly leaves the room after Shae lets the doctor know that Nicole is allergi to a certain type of anesthetic. She follows Dolls over to the Purgatory Police Station in an effort to get away from everything. Dolls eventually encourages her to relinquish the third seal as Nicole's health deteriorates, offering to take the blame. Waverly returns to the hospital and visits Nicole for a final time as Shae tries to make sense of Nicole's lab results. She assures the younger woman that her relationship with Nicole was nowhere near as serious as the one her and Waverly share. She mentions the doctor's advisement for them to "say their goodbyes" if Nicole wakes up again, but Waverly rejects the possibility. She seeks out Gretta Perley, who locates the antivenom in exchange for a binding promise to get anything she wishes. Waverly accepts the offer, but the note from the Iron Witch leads her to the third seal. She finds the ring in a mug on Randy Nedley's desk. Wynonna returns with the antivenom following her and Doc's capture of Widow-Mercedes to find her sister sitting on the hospital bed with Nicole, who is alive and well. After the eldest-Earp's initial relief wears off, she questions how Nicole managed to pull through, soon turning her attention onto her younger sister as she puts the pieces together. Waverly runs out of the room, and ends up at Shorty's . Gretta strides into the bar as Waverly comes to terms with what she did, revealing that her price for the deal was the magical trophy they obtainedIn Gonna Getcha Good. ''(S02E03). Doc joins them as the Iron Witch recites a spell in German, attempting to stop her after hearing Wynonna's name in the midst of the incantation. Waverly attempts to call off the deal, but Gretta reveals her wish for Wynnona Earp to disappear. The episodes concludes with each of the characters transforming into alternate versions of themselves, and Waverly being unable to recognize her sister's name. In ''Gone as a Girl Can Get, Coming Soon In I Hope You Dance, Immeditately following Wynonna's re-appearance, Waverly pursues Bobo Del Rey and the Widows at gunpoint, wherein Bobo confesses that caring about her has done nothing good for him. The Widow sisters reveal that Bulshar has risen, the result of the broken seal from last episode. Bobo deters the Earp sisters by levitating a boulder in their direction. Wynonna and Waverly have a quick heart to heart as they catch their breath, grateful to at least have everyone back together. The women make their way to the homestead, joined by Dolls, Jeremy, and Nicole. The group convenes and Wynonna reveals that the third seal has been broken, and that she's gone into labor. She also shows the connection between Peacemaker and the amolite plate they recieved from the legion- the dish glowing the same color and with the same symbols as her gun. Wynonna sends Doc and Jeremy out on separate missions, and has a cryptic mutual understanding with Officer Haught. Waverly joins her sister as the two head out for the Stone Witch's residence, where Gretta fashions a single bullet from the molten amolite plate. Season 3 In Blood Red and Going Down, Waverly and Nicole are stationed outside of Pussy Willows, ready to shoot the Revenants that Wynonna lures out from the bar. They try to kiss, but are interrupted by Wynonna. In the next day, we see Waverly and Nicole wake up next to each other, seemingly worked through their problems (Waverly on Nicole being married, and Nicole on Waverly kissing Rosita). Waverly hears Wynonna fighting Doc in the barn, and she confronts Wynonna about it. Then, they are approached by Nicole, who tells them there is a case. A mass murder has occurred in Pussy Willows. While investigating the mass murder, Nicole endures the makings of a panic attack, much to Waverly's concern. While taking a breather in the bathroom, Waverly and Nicole both fall under the spell of vampire Petra. They knock out and trap Wynonna in a coffin as an offering to Bulshar. The glamoured Waverly and Nicole and Jeremy enter the vampire party, which Wynonna, freed by Dolls crashes. Wynonna kills Petra, which frees Waverly and Nicole from the glamour, and after a fight they end up staking almost all of the vampires. Wynonna leaves one alive, who she sends to Bulshar with a message that she's coming for him. Wynonna takes Waverly on a drive to tell her about their mother, however the car skids off the road, flips over, and rolls down a slope. Waverly is shortly thereafter dragged from the car by an unseen figure, screaming for her sister. Later in the season, it is revealed that Waverly is half-angel, the daughter of the angel Julian. This allows her to use her father's ring, granting her magical powers, including killing Revenants (and presumably other demonic creatures) with a touch, miraculously healing Mercedes Gardner's face, which had been mutilated by Bulshar's wives in the previous season, and even resurrecting Charlie after his death, although it's unclear if his own angelic abilities contributed to this, as it later takes almost all of her father's power to heal Nicole Haught of a mortal wound. In War Paint, after Bulshar broke the Earp curse, Waverly climbed the steps of the Garden of Eden and named Wynonna her champion, granting her the ability to wield Peacemaker again and the power to strike down Bulshar. However, this resulted in her becoming trapped in the Garden. Relationships In Wynonna Earp, Relationship: Sister Season 1= (Purgatory) Wynonna left Purgatory when she was quite young, leaving Waverly behind. After being apart for three years Wynonna sees Waverly again on her 27th birthday. She is caught trying to seduce Waverly's boyfriend, Champ Hardy, for information. Waverly takes a shot at Wynonna before they both recognize each other. Waverly admittedly holds a grudge against Wynonna for leaving her alone in Purgatory, even though Wynonna believes it was for the best. Waverly believes they need to stand and fight, however, Wynonna is more interested in staying far away from Purgatory and the troubles attached to it. Wynonna follows Waverly's suggestion and locates Peacemaker, but is then shocked and frustrated when she learns Waverly has been researching the Earp curse. When Waverly is abducted Wynonna is both distraught and furious and goes to the homestead to save her. After rescuing Waverly from the Revenants she admits she will be staying in Purgatory. |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA In Nicole Haught, Relationship: Girlfriend Season 1= (Keep the Home Fires Burning) Waverly meets Nicole for the first time at Shorty's. Nicole expresses interest in Waverly immediately, however, Waverly insists she is interested in guys and has a boyfriend. Nicole says that she's been there and describes it as the worst, but still leaves her a card to call her. (Leavin' on Your Mind) After Waverly gives her presentation to Wynonna and Dolls, Nicole walks in to report on unusual activity and makes another glance at Waverly before leaving. She later goes to Shorty's to console Waverly over the death of Shorty. Just then that Waverly's boyfriend, Champ Hardy, appears and makes things slightly awkward for Nicole. She walks away and Champ says that there's something about her that he doesn't like. (Walking After Midnight) Nicole and Wynonna have a few drinks together, and Nicole talks about Waverly spending her whole life catering to others and she probably can figure out what she wants. Wynonna thinks that Waverly should hang out with her, to which Nicole agrees. Later, at the Homestead, while Waverly walks Chrissy Nedley inside, she smiles and waves and Nicole, who waves back. (Two-Faced Jack) Waverly, Doc and Dolls visit Nicole who is recovering at the hospital. Dolls asks her what was the last thing she remembered seeing. Under the effects of morphine, she blurts out, "Waverly Earp, smiling at me from her front porch." Nicole is slightly embarrassed and Waverly is confused. (Bury Me With My Guns On) Waverly realizes her feelings for Nicole. After an uncomfortable encounter, Waverly visits Nicole at the Police Station and kisses her. Nicole is confused and steps back. Waverly tells her how she feels and they kiss again, officially beginning their romantic relationship. (House of Memories) Willa, Waverly's sister, walks in on Waverly and Nicole kissing. Champ notices them together and walks up to Nicole, accuses her of "stealing his girl", and makes a couple of homophobic comments. (I Walk the Line) Willa threatens to shoot Nicole, calling her 'Waverly's girlfriend'. Waverly begs Wynonna to give Willa the Peacemaker, stating she loves Nicole. Willa shoots Nicole and Waverly rushes to her side, relieved to find out she is wearing a bulletproof vest. Waverly and Nicole kiss before Waverly leaves to help Wynonna stop Willa. |-|Season 2= (Steel Bars and Stone Walls) Waverly reunites with Nicole at the Earp homestead. While treating the bruise, Waverly kisses Nicole and they try to take it further until Nicole's bruise makes it painful. Nicole says Waverly tastes different (Their first kiss after she absorbed black fluid). Nicole is deeply concerned about Waverly's personality changes and hopes that deep down inside she's still "her Waverly". Waverly assures her that she is. (Shed Your Skin) Nicole and Waverly's relationship has been somewhat tense because of Nicole being kept out Black Badge Division and Waverly's changes in personality (caused by her being possessed by the Mictian). The two briefly kiss at Earp homestead but are interrupted by Wynonna. Wynonna talks about it, and Waverly states that it's for Nicole's protection and admits that she would die inside if anything happened to her. At the end, Nicole shows up at the Earp homestead. She makes up with Waverly and they both agree that the worst part of a relationship is the fighting. She then gives Waverly some papers that could help her discover whether or not she's truly an Earp. They then end up having make-up sex in Waverly's room. (Gonna Getcha Good) Waverly performs a dance for Nicole in her head cheerleader uniform. The two talk about how Nicole will be busy all weekend long. Waverly attempts one more cheer for Nicole but they are interrupted by Wynonna. Later, Waverly meets Nicole at the school's homecoming. She openly kisses Nicole until Nicole breaks it off, telling Waverly "not in uniform, not in public". Waverly says those reasons aren't good enough. When Nicole arrest Tucker Gardener, Waverly tries to warn Nicole of Gardener's status but she tells Waverly off. Nicole later confides in Wynonna about Waverly's changes. She worries that Waverly is becoming more cold and hard, and her sweetness is what Nicole loves about her. (Let's Pretend We're Strangers) After the Mictian transferred from Waverly to Wynonna, the now-possessed Wynonna arrives at the police station and sees Nicole Haught. When Nicole asks her where Waverly is, Dark Wynonna lied that she is sick (She was actually tied up and gagged to a chair at the Homestead). Nicole is skeptical because she had spoken to Waverly last night and she was fine. Mictian tells Nicole that Waverly needs space and that she's no longer the "White picket fence in Purgatory girl" that Nicole wants her to be. Insulted, Nicole walks away. Wynonna tells the Mictian that Nicole didn't deserve to hear that. The Mictian replies with, "What? The truth?" Later, Waverly talks to Wynonna, who is in a prison. Dark Wynonna taunts Waverly's relationship with Nicole, stating that Nicole is boring, unlike her. Waverly then forces the Mictian to return to her body. Waverly then walks in to the Homestead barn and finds Nicole. After Nicole tells Waverly that she was worried, Dark Waverly pretends to break down and tells Nicole that Wynonna is possessed. Nicole promises to protect her just when Wynonna walks in. Wynonna tries to convince Nicole that the demon is in Waverly, but she doesn't believe her. She finally does after Dark Waverly tells Nicole to shoot Wynonna, something that the real Waverly would never say. The Mictian calls Nicole "weak" and knocks her out. Wynonna eventually manages to get the flask inside Waverly and the Mictian is forced out and killed. Nicole wakes up and rushes to Waverly's side. Waverly is still shocked that she told Nicole to shoot her sister. Nicole confesses that she almost did, and that she would shoot anyone for her. They then share a passionate kiss. As Wynonna walks Waverly back into the house, Nicole mentions the nasty things that she said. Wynonna replies that it was the demon talking and that she doesn't believe "all of it", which confuses Nicole. (Whiskey Lullaby) Nicole and Waverly are both happy that the latter is cured of her possession. While making out in Waverly's room, Nicole comments that she tastes like "her Waverly" again. But Nicole still wonders what times when she was Waverly and when she was not. Waverly reassures her that all the times they were together, she was herself, because she remembers every second, touch and kiss. (This is not actually true, as her kissing Nicole at the School's Homecoming was the Mictian.) (No Future in the Past) While Waverly and Nicole are playing pool at Shorty's, Waverly brings up that she has submitted a DNA test to find out once and for all if she's truly an Earp. She expects them to arrive at the Police Department. Nicole appears troubled by this and tells Waverly that she has not seen the results yet. Rosita then appears and asks them to help throw Wynonna a baby shower. After a round of drinks, Waverly stumbles onto Nicole's handbag and, to her shock, finds the DNA results. She immediately confronts Nicole about this, who had looked at the results. Nicole tells Waverly that she did it because she loves her and because she wanted to protect her. Waverly insists that she's not a child and doesn't need protection. She also guesses from Nicole's face that she isn't an Earp either and walks away to look at the results herself. (Forever Mine Nevermind) Waverly and Nicole are still fighting after the previous episode. The two are together when Beth Gardner regains consciousness and fight about handling Tucker Gardner. To get away from it all, Waverly goes to a spa with her new friend Rosita where she drunkenly initiates a kiss towards Rosita. The two immediately regret the kiss. Despite cheating on her and sending a mean text, Waverly decides to talk with Nicole and possibly make things right. (I See a Darkness) The episode begins where the previous episode left off with Nicole being attacked by Widow Mercedes Gardner, who is looking for the Third Seal. Waverly arrives not long after and quickly rushes to Nicole's aid. After a brief scuffle, Mercedes bites into Nicole's arm and escapes. Waverly quickly calls 9-1-1. After Nicole is rushed to the hospital, Waverly is distraught after learning that Nicole's condition is critical and she will die unless a cure is found quickly. She confesses to Wynonna about her kiss with Rosita, to which she replies that one kiss is not that terrible. Before being sedated, Nicole sincerely apologizes to Waverly for hiding the DNA test and lets her know that she's never loved anyone the way she loves Waverly. Waverly is not yet ready to say goodbye, however and promises Nicole that she will make it and jokes about having a "Sorry Party" when it is all over. Waverly later meets Nicole's wife, Dr. Shae Pressman. Waverly is shocked that Nicole is married and wonders why she didn't tell her. Shae tells her that she and Nicole married in Las Vegas on a fever, but after a while, things cooled down and they separated. She reassures Waverly that it wasn't real and that Nicole truly loves her. Waverly comments about how she tried to keep Nicole out of danger, to which Shae replies that if she truly believed that she could, then she doesn't know Nicole at all. In desperation, Waverly makes deals with The Iron Witch and Widow Beth to save Nicole. She succeeds, but at the cost of betraying Wynonna's trust. (Gone as a Girl Can Get) The episode takes place in an alternate reality. In this parallel universe, Waverly never got together with Nicole, who became Sheriff of Purgatory after Nedley's death, and is instead engaged to Perry Crofte, although she still appears to have feelings for Nicole and harbors some doubt. After Doc is killed, Waverly tells Nicole that she's been hearing the name of Wynonna and Doc mentioning the Iron Witch. They decide to pay her a visit. The Iron Witch conjures up a reversal spell where Waverly and Nicole briefly recall Wynonna. Waverly remembers that her sister's disappearance is her fault. She says that she betrayed Wynonna because of her love for Nicole, which puts a smile on Nicole's face. The gang decides to destroy the trophy to reverse the spell. They eventually find it at the barn. Nicole tells Waverly that she'll follow her wherever she goes and they share a kiss before destroying the trophy. With everything back to normal, Nicole continues to apologizing to Waverly, who responds by kissing her. (I Hope You Dance) Nicole drives Waverly and Wynonna's newborn baby, Alice Michelle Earp, to the edge of the Ghost River triangle. Waverly carries the child over the line and they are both unharmed, revealing that neither of them are part Revenant. Nicole is happy, but Waverly is confused and asks Nicole what she is if neither an Earp nor a Revenant. Nicole replies that she is extraordinary and kisses her. While walking back to the car, Waverly asks Nicole about the divorce, to which she replies that she's working on it. The episode ends with Waverly drinking coffee with Jeremy and Dolls while Nicole is in her car looking at the divorce papers and the files about Bulshar. She walks over and kisses Waverly. |-|Season 3= TBA In Champ Hardy, Relationship: Ex-Boyfriend It is discovered that Champ is Waverly's boyfriend in Purgatory while Wynonna is interrogating Champ on the mysterious death of her uncle Curtis. Waverly barges into the room with a shotgun while Wynonna is straddling Champ, holding a knife to his neck. After Waverly discovers that it is Wynonna on top of Champ the sisters go and talk on the main street where Wynonna calls Champ a man-child after Waverly jokes about her trying to sleep with him. In Leavin' on Your Mind, Champ approaches Waverly and repeatedly kisses her cheek while Waverly is talking with Nicole after Shorty's death. Champ attempts to be possessive of Waverly which makes Nicole uncomfortable however Waverly still reaches for Nicoles hands even though Champ has his arms wrapped around her. After Nicole leaves Champ expresses that he does not like Nicole. In Constant Cravings, Champ assists Waverly with the items that Waverly's uncle Curtis left to Wynonna and Waverly. After Waverly finds a riddle left to her by her uncle, her and Champ head to Shorty's to decipher it however Waverly is the one doing all the work while Champ plays pool. When Waverly solves the riddle Champ hopes that the reward is a million dollars so he and Waverly could move to Buenos Aires and open a bar however the reward is actually a dead man's skull with a note that tells Waverly that she is now the keeper of the bones. Champ makes a crude joke about how Waverly will always be the keeper of his boner. Waverly finds this offensive and is sick of his immaturity so she breaks up with him. Champ appears again in House of Memories, where he approaches Nicole after seeing a flirty exchange between Nicole and Waverly, who are now in a relationship. Obviously drunk, he calls their relationship disgusting and accuses Nicole of stealing Waverly from him. Nicole tells him that Waverly is nobody's property and to keep his voice down. Champ ignores her and draws the attention of Sheriff Nedley, Chrissy Nedley and Waverly who are walking down the stairs where he outs Nicole and Waverly's relationship. He starts foaming at the mouth, from the poisoned Champagne, and advances towards Waverly after she asks him if he has taken any drugs. He approaches Waverly aggressively but he is stopped by Nedley and as he turns around Nicole punches him in the face and handcuffs him. In Doc Holliday, Relationship: friend, colleague Season 1= TBA |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA In Xavier Dolls, Relationship: friend, colleague Season 1= TBA |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA In Jeremy Chetri, Relationship: friend, colleague Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA In Bobo Del Rey, Relationship: guardian/childhood 'imaginary' friend/kin. Season 1= TBA |-|Season 2= TBA |-|Season 3= TBA Physical Appearance Waverly has long brown hair that she describes as "hair for days". She is relatively short, muscular, and has mixed eyes (green, blue, and brown) that sometimes seem to change color. Her style could be described as openly feminine. Skills and abilities * Intellect - Waverly has studied the history of the Earp family, demon lore and a multitude of other subjects which make her a valued member of the Black Badge Division. * Multilingualism - Waverly stated that she is fluent in four languages, including English, Latin, and possibly Norwegian. * Excellent memory * Voracious reader * Angel powers Former: * Demon powers - While possessed by Mictian, Waverly was granted many demonic abilities. Waverly's eyes would turn black when taken over and she wouldn't remember anything the demon did afterwards. When being temporarily possessed by the Mictian, Waverly had unique abilities such as being able to intimidate a soul-devouring demon, super strength, and regeneration of her own flesh. Equipment * Shotgun - Waverly is seen using a shotgun to protect herself from mercenaries and Revenants. * Escrima sticks - In Forever Mine Nevermind, Waverly is seen training with Wynonna using escrima sticks. She uses them again in I See a Darkness, when defending Nicole from Widow Mercedes, though in this episode, she made the sticks herself by breaking a longer wooden stick in half. * Dragunov sniper rifle - In the Blood Red and Going Down, Waverly is seen on the roof of strip club Pussy Willows with Nicole wielding a Dragunov sniper rifle while waiting for Wynonna to draw the revenants out of the club. Nicole comments that Waverly doesn't even like using the Dragunov because it "lacks grace" clearly jealous that Waverly gets to use the sniper rifle while Nicole has to use her regular pistol. Waverly comments that she does not need grace, she just needs "steely, Soviet precision" in order to take out the revenants. * Bulshar's ring - Waverly had Bulshar's ring stuck to her finger after putting it on and using to protect herself and Nicole from an undead Constance Clootie in Waiting Forever For You. With the ring, she killed a revenant, healed Mercedes Gardner's face, controlled Bulshar's severed arm, making it choke the revenant, One Armed Clint, whom it was attached to and brought Charlie back to life. In Undo It, when Bobo saw the ring on Waverly's finger, he called it her father's ring, insinuating that the ring belongs to Julian. This was confirmed in The Other Woman, when Kevin revealed to Waverly and Wynonna that Julian was, in fact, the original owner of the ring. She explained that Bulshar took it from him, and that the ring has found its way back to Waverly. In Daddy Lessons, her father takes it back but in War Paint, he hands it back to her, telling her she'll need it. Former Equipment * Peacemaker - In I Hope You Dance, Waverly was seen being able to use Peacemaker for unknown reasons. When Waverly used Peacemaker, the guns light turned from orange to blue. After she fires it, she comments on how nice the gun is and Peacemaker burns her causing her to drop it and say "Make up your mind!" Appearances Season 1= * Purgatory * Keep the Home Fires Burning * Leavin' on Your Mind * The Blade * Diggin' Up Bones * Constant Cravings * Walking After Midnight * Two-Faced Jack * Bury Me With My Guns On * She Wouldn't Be Gone * Landslide * House of Memories * I Walk the Line |-|Season 2= * Steel Bars and Stone Walls * Shed Your Skin * Gonna Getcha Good * She Ain't Right * Let's Pretend We're Strangers * Whiskey Lullaby * Everybody Knows * No Future in the Past * Forever Mine Nevermind * I See a Darkness * Gone as a Girl Can Get * I Hope You Dance |-|Season 3= * Blood Red and Going Down * When You Call My Name * Colder Weather * No Cure For Crazy * Jolene * If We Make It Through December * I Fall To Pieces * Waiting Forever For You * Undo It * The Other Woman * Daddy Lessons * War Paint Media Waverlyearp_gallery_002.JPG 1promo Waverly01.jpg Wynonna-Earp-102-7.png Waverly Earp02.jpg e7384a5b8303fbfc961b32161a1b3258.png Wynonna-Earp-103-5.png Waverly Earp03.jpg Waverly Earp04.jpg Waverly Earp05.jpg Wynonna-Earp-108-15.png facc9cf54b68a6078c3af6345c9c4699.jpg Waverly, Nicole and Alice.png|Waverly, Nicole and Alice (Girlfriend and Niece) Nicole, Waverly, Doc and Alice.png|Nicole, Waverly, Alice and Doc Alice.png|Alice (Niece) Waverly, Doc and Alice.png|Waverly, Doc and Alice Season3 Wayhaught.jpg 311still 008.jpg|(Father and Daughter) 311still 007.jpg|(Father and Daughter) 311still 013.jpg|(Father and Daughter) 312still 013.jpg|(Father and Daughter) Trivia * Parents wanted to name her “Welcome” * Had a childhood imaginary friend, that was actually Bobo, who convinced her to bury a totem that allowed revenants on the Earp land. * Named her former childhood pet 'Pikachu the hamster'. * Owns a Red Jeep. * Fights with a shotgun. * In The Blade she reveals that she has a four year degree via correspondence in Ancient Cultures and Languages. * Her favorite food is sweet & sour soup with a dollop of peanut butter but tells people instead, it's lasagna. In Let's Pretend We're Strangers, we learn that Dolls knew her foodie secret. * Curtis bequeathed her a non-human skull and with the help of the Blacksmith, was made "keeper of the bones". * Items on her bucket list include: skydiving at 15,000 ft., eating geoduck, swimming far enough into the ocean so she can't see the bottom, and Nicole Haught. * Was under the influence of Mictian for a total of 7 weeks. * While possessed by Mictian, she was known among fans as Gooverly or Dark Waverly. * Relationship with Nicole is referred to as WayHaught by fans and Jeremy. * Throughout the show, Waverly had doubts about being an Earp, but after a DNA test, she finds out that she was right. She verbally expresses this in I Hope You Dance. However it had never been outwardly said for two seasons, if she's the biological daughter of Michelle Gibson but not Ward Earp. ** It was also hinted that Waverly could be half revenant (Bobo Del Rey being the most likely candidate for her father), but in I Hope You Dance, Waverly finally crosses the boundary of the Ghost River Triangle and doesn't experience the "hell on earth" pain, meaning she is not part revenant, although when questioned by Doc later, Bobo says that he never said that Waverly was his daughter, just that she was kin. ** We find out that Waverly's father is in fact Charlie, her sister Wynonna's ex, having lost his memory, until Waverly brought them back using his ring. * Waverly is the aunt of Wynonna's daughter, Alice Michelle Earp. * Was 3 when her mother, Michelle Gibson, left and 5 when her father died. * Was voted nicest person in Purgatory and won a sash for it. * She is a gifted singer. This is demonstrated in She Ain't Right. * Waverly was head cheerleader and prom queen in high school. * According to the official Wynonna Earp Character Guide, Waverly's drink of choice is a vodka soda with a squeeze of lime. * Can speak four languages fluently. * Was once hit by a tranquiliser dart and still made it to band practice. * In Steel Bars and Stone Walls, when Waverly is using an English accent undercover, Nicole, who is overhearing, tells her "that is the worst British accent I've ever heard". Dominique Provost-Chalkley, who plays Waverly Earp, is in fact British and grew up in the city of Bristol, in South-West England. Her English accent is real (though her real accent isn't so exaggeratedly posh). * Dominique Provost-Chalkley has said that her personal favorite episode from Season 3 is Jolene. * Like the actress Dominique Provost-Chalkley, Waverly is vegan. * Waverly is half angel. * Her father lost his memory the day of her birth, as he was pushed outside the Ghost River Triangle by her legal father, Ward Earp. However, over 20 years later, in Daddy Lessons, Waverly helps him regain his memories. References fr:Waverly Earp Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Female characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Earp family Category:LGBT+ characters Category:Wynonna Earp characters